A Promise
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: "Sam needed someone to look after you who cares just as much as he did." Episode Tag to 2x08 - His Red Right Hand. Jisbon. Slightly Romance


_Hi there! This was meant to be a part of my One Shot collection (and I'll probably include it in the one for the episode) but it also goes rather great alone and I just really wanted to share this with you already._

_Episode tag to 2x08 His Red Right Hand_.

* * *

><p>She knew he was still standing there behind her. She couldn't tell if she was glad for it or not but when he softly placed his hand on her shoulder as an offer of comfort, she couldn't help herself anymore and the decision seemed clear. Lisbon let her tears run free and turned around to let her head rest on his chest, sobbing into his vest. He was sorry for her; she could practically feel it. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand gently pressing her head against him, the other protectively around her body, safe from the world as she kept crying. He whispered soothing words into her ear, holding her tight until she stopped crying.<p>

* * *

><p>Look after her? Sam had asked <em>Jane<em> to look after her? Why Jane? Why not Cho or even Rigsby? Why him? _Because he knows when you're lying. Because he knows when you're not okay. Because he talks to you about it even if you don't want him to. Because he cares._

"Why you?"

Jane didn't answer straight away. He wasn't even sure how to answer that question himself.

"Why you?" She asked again.

"I know you. I can tell when something's not right and I can tell when you lie to me about it. Sam needed someone to look after you who cares just as much as he did." He finally answered, his voice barely above a whisper.

Lisbon looked up at him in surprise and perhaps a little shock as well. She was tearing up again but she wouldn't do anything against it even if she could. She was tired of pretending and being the strong one. It was alright to cry then and there and under the circumstances and her company, she felt alright with it. He wouldn't tell anyone. She was sure of it.

"You know, now that he made me promise to look after you, I can't ever have you risk your career or life for me again." He said, smiling almost awkwardly as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head, "I won't let you."

She didn't get up right away, still to awestruck by his words before she realized that he had spoken again. He wouldn't let her? Since when did he care? She was sure he counted on her doing just that. He was safe because she had to deal with the consequences for him. She watched him carefully and something in his awkwardness made her believe him. He cared. She eventually got up and stepped right in front of him, locking her eyes with his.

"You really mean that, don't you?" She whispered.

"I promised. I treasure this one and I won't break it. Yes, I really do mean that."

Before she even knew what she was doing, she stood on her tiptoes and lifted her hand to his cheek. Leaning up, she got interrupted by him. He was faster than her and had gently placed his finger on her lips while his other hand landed on her collarbone, effectively stopping her before she even had the chance to kiss him.

"Not now, Teresa. Now's not the right time. Sam just died, give yourself some time. Grief. You loved him, too; don't pretend to be over him just like that. He deserves better and so do you." He whispered once he knew he had her full attention.

_And what about you, Jane? _She silently asked herself. She blinked a few times, then nodded. He was right. This would have been wrong.

"Thanks." _Thanks for stopping me. Thanks for being here for me. Thanks for not being a complete jerk. Thank you._

Jane simply nodded at her, smiling genuinely as he offered her another hug. She accepted the rare opportunity in a heartbeat, letting him tug her closer and his arms wrap around her. She closed her eyes, smiling when she felt his lips on her temple and then the top of her head before he let his head rest on hers. She felt safe and protected in his arms and the mere thought made her smile even wider against him. She was in good hands. She never really doubted Sam's choice on his practically last request- he knew what he was doing; had good instincts, faith and an even better judgment when it came to people. He had his reasons. And he had been right to ask Jane to look after her.

_Thank you, Sam._

* * *

><p><em>So? What did you think? Why don't you just leave me a line or two with your thoughts on it? Help me improve :)<br>_


End file.
